rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Saucy Mare
"The Mare will not go down in vain!" -Captain Gavin Capacitor The Saucy Mare was a large pirate ship operating in intersystem transport. The ship is heavily armed, and has its own portal generator on board so that it can move easily from system to system. The Saucy Mare is commanded by Captain Gavin Capacitor, aka The Crimson Binome, and the ship's first mate and accountant is Mr. Christopher. It is unknown what system the Saucy Mare and it's pirate crew originate from. The Saucy Mare first visited Mainframe when it raided the city for software. They stole many of the cities goods and even managed to steal Glitch from Bob. When the Guardian came aboard the ship to take back his Key Tool the pirates managed to capture him. They quickly left the city and sailed out to sea where a portal was waiting for them. Dot Matrix commandered Mr. Mitchell's sailing yacht under Phong's authority and caught up with the pirates. Bob managed to break free and damaged the ships rudder and most of its weapons. After a short fight with the pirates Dot's crew was captured. She had a short talk with Captain Capacitor and managed to convince him that commerce was more profitable then piracy. He set the Mainframers free and they returned to the city, the pirates and Dot became partners in intersystem commerce. (The Crimson Binome) After Mainframe was cut off from the Net, the Saucy Mare tried to open up honest trade in other systems, but ended up in trouble. The Guardian Collective had put in a new law prohibiting Net travel. The Saucy Mare ended up on the run, but was eventually caught in the Desert Port System. The ship was impounded and tied up in the systems port and most of the crew was arrested. Only Captain Capacitor and Mr. Christopher managed to escape. The encountered Matrix and AndrAIa and agreed to help the two sprites rescue Bob from the Web if they helped free his crew and ship. In the process of freeing the crew they gained a new friend, a web surfer named Ray Tracer. Once the ship and crew were free they quickly began to flee the system. The cities CPU force moved to stop the Saucy Mare, attacking it with the warships FFG-39 and SS Cameron, and a group of patrol cars. The Saucy Mare took several hits from the warships, but it's massive guns managed to sink the SS Cameron and shot down several patrol cars. The FFG-39 was unable to stop the pirate ship, and it escaped the system. However, the Saucy Mare had taken heavy damage to its starboard bow and the ships portal generator was destroyed. (The Return of The Crimson Binome) They quickly went to the Edge of Beyond in order to enter the Web and search for Bob. The crew covered the Mare in dead Web Creatures to protect it from the Web and Ray Tracer stabilized the Tear so that they could enter the Web. (The Edge of Beyond) AndrAIa was injured by a baby Web Creature before they could enter the Web. The creature escaped into the Web, taking some of the game sprite's code with it. Once the web shielding on the Mare was complete they entered the Web and tried to hunt down the web creature to save AndrAIa. Unfortunately they lost track of the creature due to the interference of the Web Riders. The ship ended up in a battle with the Web Riders and put up a fair fight. The ship's superior fire power forced the Riders to move off, even after one of the ship's canons was damaged. The Web Riders forced a herd of Web Creatures to move on the pirate ship and collided with the starboard side of the Saucy Mare. The web shielding weakened where they were hit and a breach formed. The Web Riders entered the ship and the crew was overwhelmed. Just as they lost the fight, another rider appeared and called off the battle. This turned out to be Bob and he used his own code to save AndrAIa. The Saucy Mare transported everyone to the Web Address of Mainframe. Once there, it encountered three powerful traps laid by Mouse to protect the location, each one worse than the last. The Saucy Mare was almost destroyed, they almost made it to the tear, but a shield appeared, cutting the ship off from Ray Tracer and the Web Riders, pushing the ship toward the tear. To save them Bob merged with Glitch, demolished the web shielding, and stabilized the tear, opening the way to Mainframe. (Mousetrap) When they arrived Mainframe had been devastated by the Viral Wars, and the city was now ruled by Megabyte. They made contact with the Mainframe Rebellion and agreed to help them retake the Principal Office. The building was protected by Megabyte's remaining ABCs, in order to destroy them and clear the way to free the Principal Office, the Mare was loaded with explosives and set on her on automatic toward the ABC fleet guarding the building. The ABCs moved to intercept the pirate ship and opened fire on it. The explosives went off and the Saucy Mare burst into flames and the blaze engulfed the ABC fleet, causing them to explode. The pirate ship then fell into Mainframe's Energy Sea. Captain Capacitor watched as the Saucy Mare sank beneath the waves, swearing that the Mare would not go down in vain. (Showdown) Crew List This is a list of the people that crewed the Saucy Mare that were named on the show. Captain Gavin Capacitor, Mr. Christopher, Princess Bula, Miss Sally, Mr. Edwards, Mr. Norton, Mr. Andrew, and Mr. Jimmy After the Viral Wars Mainframe began to crash. As the city collapsed the crew of the Saucy Mare was seen in the Principal Office sharing a drink with Old Man Pearson, Binky, Algernon, and Mr. Mitchell. (End Prog) Behind the scenes The scene where the Saucy Mare is sacrificed to destroy the ABC fleet is reminiscent of Star Trek: The Search for Spock where the Enterprise is watched breaking up in the atmosphere by the crew. Category:Vehicles